One of the problems encountered in the process of converting animal waste into a nutritious and palatable feed supplement for refeeding to livestock, is the press which is used for partially separating the solid and liquid elements of compressible animal and plant tissue, including vegetable, fruit and the like, to control the moisture content of the solid portion thereof. Prior art presses require the time consuming necessity of disassembling the entire press for repair or replacement of worn parts at frequent intervals caused by the fibrous and abrasive characteristics of the animal tissue, waste or other matter being processed.